If Your Girl Only Knew
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty's alive with her memories. Dom's still with Elena. But that doesn't mean he can't still have fun with his ex. Twisted!Dotty. Really just an excuse to write a dirty one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_:_If Your Girl Only Knew_

_**Author**_: SunflowersAndHoney (formerly ChinaTeaSunflowers)

_**Rating**_: M (what else?)

_**Summary**__**: AU. Letty's alive with her memories. Dom's still with Elena. But that doesn't mean he can't still have fun with his ex. Twisted!Dotty. Really just an excuse to write a dirty one-shot.**_

_A/N: This was a strange daydream that I had that came to fruition. Once I started typing, I couldn't stop. And the title is based off of a song by Aaliyah, though this isn't a songfic. (: __**All mistakes are mine.**__ Enjoy._

* * *

_"No me and Jesse picked up lunch yesterday. Make Dom and Letty do it." Vince huffed. He twisted the top of the oil barrel until it clicked._

_"Why do we have to do it?" Letty demanded, pointing a monkey wrench at herself._

_Shutting the hood of the car, Brian responded, "Because you two haven't done it since last week."_

_Dom forced down the urge to smirk. _

_Oh, if only Vince knew how true that statement was._

* * *

_April, Toretto house, Tuesday, 2:34PM_

"Letty." Dom groaned.

"Shut up." Letty panted. Her left hand left its place on the headboard and clamped around his mouth as she continued to ride him into oblivion.

She didn't want to hear his mouth; they had five more minutes to finish and grab a quick pizza to take back to the team before anyone at the garage became suspicious of their whereabouts.

Dom's hands held onto her waist as he encouraged her body's movements. Gritting his teeth, he tried his damndest to hold off until Letty came first. Their bodies were slicked in sweat, making it harder for him get a good grip on her hips. His left hand slid off and he used it to his advantage, squeezing her ass before smacking it hard.

"Fuck!" Letty yelled. As much as she despised herself in that moment, her body responded to his actions and it was just enough to send her over the edge. She tensed and her walls fluttered while her essence coated his shaft. He followed right behind her, her name on his lips.

Without waiting to catch her breath, or give Dom a chance to try to kiss or hold her, Letty slipped off of him and began to gather her clothes.

"Jesus, Letty."

Letty lifted her head from under the bed where her panties had miraculously wound up. Her hair whipped around her face at the sudden movement before she snapped, "What?"

"Just leave the money on the nighstand, why don't you?" He replied, icily.

A wry laugh from the brunette. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Letty. I just made you come and you're bringing up the DR again?"

"You walked right into that one." She shrugged, a smug smirk gracing her Hispanic features. Dom narrowed his eyes and reflexively caught the work pants that she threw at him.

"Letty." He started, his voice softer this time. Letty slipped her tank top over her head and averted her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"No."

"No what? You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"Fine. Say your piece, Dom." Letty sighed as she pulled on her dark grey jeggings over her underwear.

"What happened to us? Why do we have to settle for these... lunchtime... quickies? Can we just try again?"

"No." Letty repeated.

"Why?"

"Elena." She spat out as if just the woman's name left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Dom sighed. "I can break up with her."

"It'd be weird. We all live together." The Latina told him, lacing up her Dr. Marten boots.

"We don't have to. We could get our own place. You and me." Dom finally stood, in all his naked glory to slip into his boxer shorts. Letty smiled smugly and turned away from him as she wrapped her hair into a bun.

The brunette snorted her laughter. "While I do enjoy having my own personal boy toy, I should probably remind you that Elena's pregnant, Dom."

And there it was. The god honest truth; the one thing that Dominic could not deny. He was having a child with another woman. A woman that wasn't Letty. Since his late teens, Dom always thought that Letty would be his future wife, the mother of his kids. But, here he was, loving one woman while being _in love _with another.

He loved Elena, sure. But Letty... well, she was his addiction.

He was the proverbial moth to her flame. The bee to her honey. And it made sense that he was addicted to her. She was the female version of him; with all her badassery and hotness. Just watching her walk into a room or drink a cold Corona made his dick hard. There was just no getting around the fact that he would always want her.

And if he had to, he'd break up with Elena. Of course he'd remain true to self and take care of his child. But Letty was his heart. He wanted her. He needed her. Though he knew he was being the man that his father had set out to make sure he'd never be, Dom couldn't help himself.

And Letty loved the power she held over him. He wanted her; mind, body and soul. The man made barely any attempt to hide that from her. When he was deep inside of her, learning every ending of every nerve in her body, Letty loved what they had, not caring who they were hurting. She even took pride in knowing that she could truly take Dom from Elena if she really wanted to. But then, afterwards, when all that was left was the afterglow of their primal sex, Letty hated herself.

_What kind of woman had she become? Since when did she smile smugly when Dom had to come up with an excuse as to why he was washing the bed sheets for the third time that week?_

The stolen moments that they managed were no longer enough for him and he knew, deep down, that they were no longer enough for the Latina either.

That's why she was lashing out. That's why she hated herself after their little trysts. But that was also why he needed those small fragments of time with her. Because Dom was beginning to believe that they were all he'd ever have with her.

* * *

_Wednesday, Toretto house, 9:04PM_

Laughter rang around the wooden picnic table where most of the team sat. Letty, however, had made herself comfortable on the steps leading to the back door of the house. She drained the remnants of her beer and looked up to the dark sky. The night was clear and the stars were vibrant.

Leaning back, Letty rested the weight of her upper body on her elbows and forearms, the empty beer bottle still in her grasp.

"There she is." Dom greeted.

Letty smiled; the first genuine smile he'd gotten from her since they returned from London.

"You hungry?"

A slight shrug of her left shoulder. "I had a little something."

Dom gave her a look.

"I'm good." She assured him.

"Listen, about our conversation yesterday.

Shaking her head once, Letty dismissed his worries, "Forget about it. I'm good."

"Letty, I-."

"I'm going to go away for a little while."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." He hissed. They both looked over at the table of their friends and family to confirm that no one was eavesdropping. "I lost you once. I thought you were dead, Letty. I'm not losing you again."

"It's not your choice."

"It is. Don't think I handcuff you to something if I have to."

Letty raised an eyebrow, suggestively, effectively drawing a smile from Dom.

"Do you ever get enough?" He wondered aloud.

The Latina countered, "Do you?"

"Mm." Was all Dom responded.

"Hey, you two. Come play 'Never Have I Ever' with us." Mia interrupted.

Before Dom had the chance to get the last word, Letty stood up from the steps and made her way towards them.

* * *

_Friday, DT's Auto Garage, Los Angeles, 1:19PM_

"What's for lunch?" Brian asked.

"Chinese? Thai? Italian?" Mia suggested.

"Thai takeout sounds good. Am I drafting people or are their any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Dom and Letty said in unison. The two glanced at each other quickly.

Jesse's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever, just get the grub."

Twenty minutes later, Dom was fucking Letty frantically in the backseat of his Daytona in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

"This is the last time." Letty panted.

"Shut up." Dom told her.

* * *

_A/N #2: Love it? Hate it? Feed the writer. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I had absolutely no intention on making this a multi-chapter fic, but literally everyone that reviewed asked me to continue it. So, this will probably be no more than 4 or 5 parts. Nothing too long, since I've got about four other open stories at the moment. So, here's part 2. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Part II**_

Letty's phone chimed. She looked down at where it lay on the bed. Dropping the fork back into her Chinese takeout container, she picked it up.

_**New iMessage: Dominic.**_

_What are you doing?_

The brunette rolled her eyes.

_I WAS enjoying my dinner. Speaking off... how's Elena?_

Letty put a forkful of shrimp fried rice into her mouth while simultaneously changing the channel on her television. Again, her phone chimed.

_She cancelled. She's still on her shift. Want to get dessert?_

_Is that a euphemism?_

_Nah. I'm serious. Ice cream on the boardwalk? My treat._

They hadn't gone to get ice cream together since high school. They were some of the only times that they could actually be alone without their friends of parents hovering. But that didn't mean that Letty wanted to take a nostalgic walk down memory lane with him.

_I don't want dessert._

_What do you want?_

_To have the courage to leave you._ Letty looked at the message before deleting the first six words. She stared at the screen for a minute and finally, sent:

_You_.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Dom was lying on his stomach, shirtless, watching TV in Letty's room. When he'd taken it off, Letty had no clue. She entered her room with a gallon of ice cream without the lid and two spoons and spotted his sneaker-clad feet by her pillows.

"Dom, take off your damn shoes."

"Letty, take off your damn clothes."

"Shut up."

She plopped onto the bed beside him and folded her legs, Native-American-style. Letty stuck a spoon into the strawberry ice cream while Dom toed off his sneakers and let them fall to the floor on their own.

"Is that Elena's ice cream?"

Letty smirked. "I don't know. Is it?"

She stuck her pointer finger into the frozen treat and pressed it against his lips. Dom wrapped his hand around Letty's wrist, opened his mouth and licked the sweet dessert off of her finger. They didn't take their eyes off of each other during the whole exchange.

"Does it taste like hers?" She purred.

"Letty." Dom warned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"No. It's sweet, but cold. That's more of a Letty flavor."

"Yeah. How would you know how Letty tastes?" Mia's voice asked from the doorway.

Dom and Letty's heads shot towards the door of Letty's room. The younger brunette stood with her arms crossed. Letty pulled her hand from Dom's grip.

"Mia." Dom smiled. "What's up? We didn't hear you come in."

"I bet you didn't." Mia smirked.

"How was your night out with Brian?" Letty inquired.

Mia kept her gaze on her brother for a few more moments before turning her attention to her childhood best friend. "It was nice. Great dinner. Handsome company."

Letty nodded her head and smiled. "Good."

"How was Jack?"

"He was an angel. He fell asleep during our Power Rangers marathon. Lightweight."

Mia smiled. "Better you than me. I'm getting incredibly sick of the Power Rangers."

"That's blasphemy. No one gets sick of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Letty teased.

Smiling once more, Mia dropped her hands and turned on her heels to exit. Abruptly, she stopped and took a step backward before facing them again.

"Have either of you heard from Rome or Tej? They are still coming for Elena's baby shower, right?" Mia

"Uh, no. I haven't heard from them. Maybe Elena has."

"Where is she, anyway? Her car isn't along the street."

Letty pushed herself off of the bed, excusing herself to the en-suite bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Letty sat on the closed toilet seat and put her head in her hands. Her dark hair fell like silk, hiding her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Mia knew. She had to. She knew how Letty felt about Elena.

_She knew._

That was the only reason why she would step into _Letty's _room and purposely ask Dom about Elena. His pregnant girlfriend.

Sighing, Letty lifted her head and rubbed her face. She looked over at the trash can by her feet. Leaning over, Letty reached inside and pulled out the small plastic stick that she'd peed on earlier that morning.

PREGNANT, it read. Clear as day, in dark blue letters. She threw it back down in the trashcan and pushed it away from her. A knock sounded at the door.

"Let?" Dom asked, concerned.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm... peeing."

"Yeah? You been peeing for five minutes?"

Letty rolled her eyes. Of course, he chose today to be a perceptive little shit.

"Yes."

A moment of silence. Letty breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd got the hint that she was no longer in the mood. Especially with his sister and brother-in-law in the house. And then...

"Alright, well, Elena's got a flat so I'm gonna run over to the precinct and change it for her."

"Whatever." Letty responded through the door, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I'll... I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Letty said in a voice just above a whisper.

* * *

Letty didn't leave the bathroom until she heard her bedroom door shut, signaling Dom's departure. She immediately headed for her closet. Pushing past shoe boxes and other miscellaneous items, the Latina found what she was looking for. Her father's old Army duffel bag. It was big enough to fit as many articles of clothing that she thought she'd need for the trip she was going on.

Hurriedly, Letty started shoving clothes and other necessities in the bag with no sort of system. Once it was filled, she struggled to close the zipper for a few moments, before it finally did as her hands commanded.

Finally, she went to her nightstand and opened the top drawer. Inside, she pulled out six letters.

_Mia. Brian. Rome. Tej_. One addressed to _Han _in Tokyo.

_And Dom._

She left them sitting, fanned out, on her bed for one of the occupants of the house to find.

And then she left.

Letty drove long into the night and well into the following day. She rejected dozens of phone calls from Mia and Dom, and ignored a few texts from Brian asking her if she was okay. Part of her wanted to turn around and run back to the house that she'd grown up in, and tell Dom that she wanted to be with him. But the other part of her, the sensible part, told her that she needed time and space away from Dom.

When she was around him, she couldn't clear her mind long enough to even process the fact that she was pregnant by a man who was in a relationship with a woman that he'd already gotten pregnant. How could she be so stupid... so goddamn _**careless**_?

So she drove. And when she finally reached her destination, it was a little after sunset and she still didn't feel any better. Parking in front of the residential bulding, Letty grabbed her duffel bag and locked her car before making her way up the steps.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A few heartbeats past before the door opened and Letty looked up into the familiar, scruffy face.

"Letty? What the hell are you doing in New York?" He pulled her into a tight embrace. She hesitantly dropped her bag and hugged him back. Suddenly, her body was wracked with sobs.

"Leon," whispered Letty. "I'm pregnant. He took everything from me."

"Oh god, Letty. Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so happy that you guys like this drama and whatnot. A lot happens in this chapter. It was terribly fun to write. (: Enjoy._

* * *

_**Part III**_

Letty barely spoke for the rest of the night. She was curled up on Leon's couch with a blanket draped over her body.

"Come on, Let. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"What did you mean when you said he took everything from you?" Leon asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Letty turned her head to look at him as he sat on the end of the couch by her feet. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"No. Of course he didn't," he answered his own question. Leon sighed. "Is he still with the Brazilian chick?"

"Yeah." Letty took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Leon's eyes widened. "Sh-she's pregnant? How pregnant?"

"Six months."

"And what about you?"

Letty lay her head back onto the decorative throw pillow. "I don't know. Maybe a month. I took a home test yesterday morning."

Leon took a moment to process this newfound information. So, Dom and Letty were having an affair, while Dom's current girlfriend was pregnant. Well, it's not like he didn't see that coming.

"What did Dom say?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't tell him. I-I... couldn't." She pushed her hair back and then dragged her hand down her face. "That's why I'm here. I just need to not be in LA for a while. Can I-?"

Leon put his hand up to stop her. "You don't even have to ask. You're family, Let. Of course you can stay here. There's a spare bedroom. I already put your stuff in it."

"Thanks," Letty responded quietly.

"You're welcome. And tomorrow morning, you're gonna schedule a doctor's appointment for yourself. Tell me when it is, and I'll take you."

"Lee," groaned Letty. Her head hurt. Her body ached. She was frustrated beyond measure. She didn't want to talk about tomorrow. She just wanted to wallow in her own self-pity _**today**_.

"It's not point in arguing with me. I'm gonna be there with you, holding your hand the whole time."

With her eyes watering, Letty rose from her laying position and onto her knees, the blanket falling off her upper body. She wrapped her arms around Leon's neck. "You're the best."

"That's true." He teased.

* * *

When Letty woke up the next day, she was lying a pillowtop mattress with her clothes and shoes still on. Immediately, she grabbed her phone that was continuously buzzing on the nightstand.

It was Dom.

For what must have been the millionth time, Letty hit the 'reject' button.

It was then that she noticed the fifty-three missed called and seventy-eight text messages. The texts ranged from extremely worried to undeniably pissed off. And back.

After she read through the texts from everyone, Letty started on the voicemails from Dom first.

_**Let, give me a call. I just want to know what's going on.**_

_**Letty, come on, at least let us know that you're alive and alright. Shoot me a text or something.**_

_**Letty, what the hell? Letters? Really? I don't-.**_ Letty could hear the envelope being torn open and the piece of paper being unfolded before the message stopped.

In the next one, Dom's voice had softened immensely. She could only assume that he'd read her letter.

_**Letty, I-. Let, come home. Please. I need to see you. **_

And then, the messages became angrier.

_**Look, woman, call me, damnit!**_

_**How can you just leave us like this? Is this some sort of payback for the Dominic Republic? You can't just... just leave.**_

Letty's eyes were brimming with tears again. It had to be those pregnancy hormones that everyone was always talking about, right? She'd never cried so much in her entire life. Why was it that this man drove her to such intense feelings?

He really did take everything from her; her resolve, her ability to harden her heart, to build up walls. He'd even taken her morals, made her a home-wrecking mistress of sorts.

For gods' sake, the man had taken her first kiss, her virginity, her first driving lesson. He took her desire to love anyone else, romantically, besides him. The man was a thief, for crying out loud!

At least, that's how Letty attempted to justify her actions. Because in all honesty... _hadn't she given those things to him? Wasn't she the one who let him turn her into the woman she'd become?_

_And when had that become more of a burden than a blessing?_

By noon, Letty had scheduled her appointment at a free clinic for the following day. Leon forced her to eat something, sitting on her bed with her until she finished at least half of the turkey and cheese sandwich he'd made.

"Let, what's your plan? I mean, are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?"

"No."

The answer was so quick and not at all what Leon had been expecting that he wondered if she had an ulterior motive.

"Are you having the baby?"

Letty hesitated. She crossed her arms over her breasts and sighed, looking Leon in the eyes. "Yes. Of course I'm having the baby. I just... don't want Dom to know about it."

"That's not really your call, Let."

"Actually it is. He already has a family on the way." She shrugged, trying to pretend that the words she just spoke didn't feel like a knife being plunged right into her chest.

"You know I love you, Letty, but that's not right."

* * *

"Dom? Do you know what time it is here? What's going on?" Han asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Yeah, I know it's early there-."

"Six a.m., early. What's wrong?" Han interrupted. He was already getting out of bed, opening his laptop, ready to book a flight to the States.

"Do you have your computer near you?"

"Always. What do you need? Passports? New IDs?"

"Nah. Nothing like that, man. I actually need you to track an IP address for me."

"Okay. Whose?"

"Letty."

"Letty?" Han's confusion was obvious in his tone. "Why would you need to track Letty's IP address? Did she lose her phone?"

Dom cleared his throat and smiled tightly at Elena through the glass pane of the patio door. She smiled back, completely oblivious to the conversation he was having about finding his first love.

"She's gone."

Han looked over at the crumpled sheets of his bed and remembered the absence of Gisele's long tanned legs tangled in them. He sighed. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him, and he knew what it felt like to miss someone every second of every minute of every day.

Without another question about Dom's motives, Han tapped a few keys and inquired, "What's her number?"

* * *

"Mia! Miaaaaaa!" Brian yelled through the bathroom door.

"What?" She shouted back.

"I'm stranded!"

Mia tried to hold in her laughter. "I'll get a roll from Letty's bathroom."

And she did. Walking into Letty's room was strange, though. Normally, no one went in there without her permission or the older brunette was in there, flicking through channels or surfing the net. But now, the room was simply... _empty_.

Mia ignored the sad feeling she felt as she crossed the room, past Letty's bed, and into the en-suite.

_Mia, I don't want you to think that this has anything to do with you. I love you. You're my sister, but this is just something I have to do. I need to clear my mind for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back... if ever. But I want you to kiss Jack for me every night and tell him Titi Letty loves him._

Sighing, the youngest Toretto slid open the small cabinet that Letty had mounted on the wall only about two feet from the floor. It held some of her necessities; hair ties, bobby pins, tampons, extra toilet paper rolls and... two sealed pregnancy test boxes?

Mia grabbed a roll of toilet paper absently, but continued to stare at the tests. Then another thought hit her. She looked down at her feet where a small trashbin sat. At the top was a discarded home test box. Leaning down, Mia reached in and removed the box, only to see the actual test underneath of it.

PREGNANT, it read.

Mia's mouth dropped open.

* * *

The doorbell sounded loudly throughout the brownstone. And Letty kicked the throw blanket away from the lower half of her body. She drank from her bottled water as she moved into the small foyer to open the door. Her eyes widened.

"Dom?" The water dropped from her hands and she tried to close the door in his face.

A large hand halted that plan as Dom pushed it back open. They looked at each other in complete silence for a few moments, before he practically whispered, "You're pregnant?"

Sighing heavily, Letty turned around, grumbling, "Goddamnit, Han."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So, this might be 6 parts, but no more than that!_

* * *

_**Part IV**_

"Goddamnit, Han."

"It's not his fault that I had to track you down." Dom said, following her into the house. "Besides, if you didn't want to be found, you should have known better than to leave the SIM card in your phone."

Letty plopped on the couch without offering Dom a seat. She glanced at the table and then back at him as if to convey something. His eyes followed hers and he was genuinely surprised to see that not only had she taken the SIM card out of her phone, but it was also twisted and bent.

"Well, too little, too late," responded Dom.

"What do you want?"

"What do I-? Are you serious, Letty? You're pregnant so you just skipped town? Were you even gonna tell me?"

"No." Letty simply replied.

Dom fell backwards into the La-Z-Boy chair as if Letty had just punched him in the chest. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his bald head with both hands.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Don't play stupid, Dom. You know why."

"So, what was your plan? Have an abortion?"

"Maybe it was!" Letty lied.

"You ain't killin' my child, Letty."

"It's not really your decision."

"Like hell it's not." He said, plainly.

"Holy shit!" Leon's voice shouted. "Letty! There's water by the front door! I almost bust my a- oh wow." He paused when he saw Dom in his living room. "Hey, DT. Long time, no see."

"Leon?" Dom breathed in disbelief. This was just too much for his brain to process at the moment. He'd come to whisk Letty back to LA and she was with _Leon_? Dom had always thought the worst; he figured Leon was dead or was hidden so deep in bowels of some godforsaken prison that they'd never see him again. But here Leon was; in the flesh. Dom stood from his seat and embraced his old friend tightly.

"It's so good to see you, man."

"You too, DT." Leon admitted. They parted. "I guess I should leave you two alone to talk some things out."

And with that, he was gone.

Dom looked back over at Letty who was casually flicking through the channels on Leon's TV. His face contorted in anger.

"You really weren't gonna tell me?"

Letty shrugged. "You've got enough on your plate anyway. And besides, everyone's asking me my plans like I've just got it all figured out within the three days since I've known."

"Well, you had to have at least thought about all your options. Which doesn't really matter because you're having my baby and we're going to be a family." Dom assured her.

Letty took a deep breath and slowly turned her head to look at him. An expression of amusement and annoyance crossed her features. "And just what does Elena have to say about all of this?"

"She doesn't know yet."

Matter-of-factly, Letty nodded her head. "Exactly. Of course she doesn't." She checked the clock above the fireplace. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got a doctor's appointment."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Dom."

"Letty."

"_Ugggh_!" Letty groaned, frustratedly. "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"Ms. Ortiz, right?"

"Letty, please."

"Okay, Letty. What's going to happen is that we'll draw some blood, just enough to get a good read on whether or not you're actually pregnant. Are you experiencing morning sickness, changes in appetite or sore breasts?"

"I vomitted two mornings last week. Not too many changes in my eating habits and no, my breasts aren't sore."

"But you've missed a period?"

Letty nodded once. "Yes."

"And you got a positive home pregnancy test, correct?"

She replied in the affirmative once again.

"Well, once we take the blood, we should get the results back within seventy-two hours. And that will give us a little more of a time table to the date of conception."

Letty inwardly groaned.

_Seventy-two hours? She was stuck with Dominic hovering over her for three whole days? Great. Just great._

And just like the doctor had promised, a nurse came into the room and assisted in drawing a small vial of Letty's blood. When she was all patched up and discharged, Letty made her way back out into the waiting area where Dom was sitting. He was jingling his keys nervously while his leg shook with anxiety.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Dom stood quickly and put his hand on her back while he opened the door for her.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." She muttered.

In the car, Dom carried the conversation, not oblivious to Letty's one and two word answers.

"So? How long ago did I knock you up?"

Letty narrowed her eyes, but remained looking out of the window. "Don't sound so pleased with yourself. It might not even be your kid."

Dom slammed on the breaks, causing the car behind him to swerve out of the way. The driver honked furiously as he passed Dom. The muscled Italian, however, was completely unaware of anything except for the words that had just left Letty's mouth.

"What did you just say to me?" He demanded.

Letty cleared her throat. "You heard me."

"Who else have you been having sex with?"

"Who else have _**you **_been having sex with?" The brunette inquired.

"Letty, don't fuck around. And don't make this about Elena."

"It's already about Elena!" She shouted. Letty closed her eyes to compose herself before looking back out of the window. "Just drive, Dom. You're holding up traffic."

Dom eased one foot off of the brake pedal and the other onto the gas. "Have you been seeing someone else?"

His voice was calmer and held the slightest hint of desperation. He _**needed **_to know.

Letty didn't answer for a long while. So long that Dom began to wonder if this really was his baby.

Eventually, with a small, defeated voice, Letty answered, "No."

And Dom silently allowed relief to wash over his entire system. He knew he didn't have any right to be jealous or even angry. Hello, hypocrisy much? But Letty was his. And she had to know that he was hers. Didn't she?

* * *

"DT, are you going to be sticking around for a couple of days?" Leon asked over their pizza dinner. Up until then, the table had been silent.

"Yeah, I think so. Is it cool if I crash here til then?"

Leon looked at Letty out of the corner of his eye. She was ripping apart the napkin that she'd used to wipe grease from her fingertips.

"Yeah, absolutely." Leon replied. Letty cleared her throat and picked at the sausage on her pizza, but still said nothing.

* * *

It was past two am when the door opened with a creak. Footsteps. The mattress dipped and the covers shifted.

Letty settled herself into the bed next to Dom, somehow knowing that he was already awake. Just like she had been. Wordlessly, Dom wrapped an arm around her petite body. They lie in silence for nearly an hour.

"I don't want this." Letty finally whispered, her voice shaking. "I pictured a life with you so many different ways. But never like this."

"I know." He answered. "Neither did I."

"I want to be with you. But," Letty swallowed past the painful tightness in her throat.

"I know." He kissed her temple and rested his cheek against her silky hair. "But you know I would always choose you."

"And no matter what, someone is going to get hurt."

"Letty, just be with me. Please."

The brunette leaned up and pushed him onto his back. Straddling him, Letty pulled her camisole off and reached for his hands. She encouraged him to massage and squeeze her breasts, and he complied. Letty kissed him, tenatively, at first, but when he responded by slipping his tongue into her mouth, she was no longer hesitant.

She grinded her core against his hardening cock. When he ripped her underwear from her body, Letty's eyes closed her body hummed with anticipaton. Dom pulled himself from the confines of his boxers and groaned in satisfaction as Letty wasted no time in impaling herself on his manhood.

This was easy. Rocking back and forth. Riding up and down. Kissing in a sloppy fervor. Reaching a new milestone of ecstasy. Possessing one another. And drowning in the wroth sea of their own sexual destruction.

Yeah, this was easy.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. My muse was being utterly impossible. *sigh* But, I've got that all worked out. So, here's part 5. I think I've got an idea on how I want part 6 to go, but I need you guys' help. Conversation between Letty and Elena, yay or nay?_

* * *

_**Part V**_

It was Monday.

"Ms. Ortiz?"

"Letty, please."

"Right, Letty," the doctor corrected himself. "Your blood test results came back and, uh, it seems that you're not pregnant."

"What?" Letty breathed.

"Yes, it seems that you may have just missed your period. Have you been stressed lately?"

Letty snorted. "Like you wouldn't believe, Doc."

"Well, unfortunately, I can only suggest some breathing exercises and a small change in your diet." He replied, laughter in his voice.

"Thanks."

The call was disconnected. And a wave of relief washed over Letty's soul, followed by a slight bout of sadness and disappointment. And then more relief.

Letty pulled her hair up into a quick bun as she practically floated down the stairs. Dom and Leon were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She climbed over the back of the couch and shimmied down into the seat between the two of them, smiling.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Leon commented.

"For once in her life." Dom added.

"Screw you both." Letty said, rolling her eyes. Her smile, however, wouldn't cease.

The three of them sat watching the game for a little while.

"I'm not pregnant," she blurted out.

In unison, Leon and Dom looked at the brunette who continued to watch the game as if nothing happened.

"Letty." The men said together.

"Is this the actual score? New York is dying out there."

Dom glanced at Leon over Letty's head, only to find that he was looking at Dom. In sync, the two guys, in louder tones, said, "Letty!"

"_What_?" She asked, exasperated.

"Are you okay?" Dom inquired.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Letty replied. While part of her believed it, there was another -smaller- piece of her, one that she was supressing, was still a bit disheartened.

Dom looked at Letty skeptically. He knew her. Better than she assumed he did.

* * *

"Hey, E. Yeah, no, I'm good. I found Letty. Trying to talk her into coming back to LA now." Dom paused and nodded his head, listening to Elena's response. "No, no, she hasn't said what made her leave yet."

_Great. His resume went from 'cheater' to 'cheater/liar._

"Yeah, she's safe. How are you and the baby?" Dom tapped at the thick wooden dining room table before shoving his free hand into his pocket. "That's good. Keep your feet up... Okay. I'll call you guys back once I figure out what Letty's gonna do."

Dom nodded his head again and turned on his heels as he said, "I love you..." he looked up just in time to see Letty standing in the entrance to the dining room with a half-filled glass of tea in her hand. "...too."

As he hung up the phone, Letty's face hardened and she turned around and began to head back to the guest bedroom.

"Let, come on. Stop." Dom tried to catch up to her. He took the steps two at a time. "Letty, talk to me. Don't-."

Letty shut her door in his face, effectively silencing him. Dom sighed and leaned his head and fist against the door. The lock never clicked, but Dom pondered on whether or not he should simply give her space and let her seethe, or walk into the room and be truthful with her.

But what was the truth? Was he in love with Elena? Or did he just love her? True, he had been in love with her at some point, but were his feelings for her as strong as they once were?

_Obviously not_, Dom thought to himself, _otherwise, I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing with Letty_.

So, Dom took a chance. He let himself into Letty's room without knocking and shut the door behind him.

"Letty, you have to talk to me."

"No, I really don't."

"Yes, you do." He sat on the foot of the bed. "If we're going to be together, we have to-."

"I never said we were together."

Dom shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Letty, we are together. We've always been together. No matter what happened. For gods' sake, I thought you were dead and yet everything I did, I did for you. I was driven by the thought of you. I can't help that. And neither can you. It probably sounds corny as all hell but, we're meant to be together."

"Oh god. What's next? You're gonna tell me that we're soulmates?"

"Damn right. If it will get you to stop being so damn blind to the fact that I love you. I'm in love with you."

"You told Elena you loved her."

"Because I do, Letty! But I'm not in love with her. And my love for her is not... transcendant. Or enlightening. And I didn't travel three-thousand miles for her. I understand that this is hard for you. Hell, it's hard for me. But you have to be in this. Just tell me that you're in this. If not... I'll go back to California and pretend to be one big happy family until I die of heartbreak or something tragic like that."

Letty rolled her eyes at his dramatics. She sighed deeply, considering everything that he was saying to her.

"Can I... have some time to think about it?"

"Of course." Dom stood and slipped his both hands into his front pockets. "You know... I'm really trying to think of the exact moment in time where you turned me into the girl in this... relationship."

The brunette gave a soft chuckle and picked at a stray piece of material on her duvet, but said nothing. Dom didn't expect her to. He let himself of her room and it was then that he decided to go for a jog.

"Probably the same time that I became one sick and twisted bitch." Letty responded to herself.

* * *

_Three days later..._

_Letty! Thank god you're okay! I can't believe you knew Leon was alive. Why didn't you tell us? Why'd you leave without saying goodbye? What's happened?_

The welcome home, while it was sweet of Mia to make such an extravagant dinner, was definitely not what Letty wanted. She didn't want to have to sit across from Dom and Elena at the table and have to pretend that she wasn't about to cause an uproar.

Whatever her decision would be -and she was still only about eighty-five percent sure of it- she would most definitely turn someone's world upside down or inside out. No matter how catastrophic it might be, a choice had to be made.

Somewhere between dinner and dessert, Letty's head became light, her pulse began to race and her vision became tunnel-esque. And she didn't know what was happening; a panic attack, perhaps? Anxiety?

Whatever it was, it caused her to open her mouth.

"I thought I was pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I love that you guys are so invested in this story. It's like reading the reviews of a soap opera. Lol. I didn't respond to a couple of you because I'd already had this part written and two of you guessed the ending, so I didn't want to give it away. Enjoy the final part of 'If Your Girl Only Knew'._

_Oh, and 150 points to Gryffindor and a one-shot of your choice to the person who guesses who said the "diagram" line. (don't be a guest, cause I'll PM you if you've won.)_

_(: _

* * *

_**Part VI**_

"I thought I was pregnant." Letty blurted out.

Forks stopped clanking against plates. Mia inhaled deeply through her nose. People stopped chewing. Brian nearly choked on his beer.

And Elena put her fork and knife down, swallowing the chicken alfredo in her mouth. She leaned back in her seat and rubbed her swollen belly absently.

"What?" Brian started. "How?"

Mia used the back of her hand to smack his chest. Upon glancing over in her direction, Brian noticed 'the look' that she was giving him. He, too, sat back in his seat and pressed his lips together.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," admitted Letty.

"Is it the truth?" Elena wondered loud.

Letty looked around the table at her small family. All of their eyes were on her. And it seemed like her heart just kept speeding up.

"Uh..." Letty cleared her throat, "yeah. It is."

"How?" Brian repeated, quieter, and more to himself this time. And again, Mia smacked his chest. He rubbed it, absently saying, "Ow."

"By who? I wasn't aware that you were even seeing anyone." Elena confessed.

Dom, who had remained silent, rubbed his bald head, nervously. The gesture was missed by everyone except Mia. She quickly put two and two together and slowly began to stand up.

"Oh, you idiot!" Mia threw her cloth napkin beside her plate, clearly outraged. "You couldn't just use a condom?"

"Mi, I-." Dom started.

"Wait. What the hell am I missing?" Brian asked.

"Shut up, Brian!" Mia, Dom and Letty commanded at the same time.

Brian finally got it.

"Hey, I'm not the one cheating around here!" He defended himself.

"Oh, yeah, you better not be." Mia told him, matter-of-factly.

"Cheating? So, it was you." Elena said, looking at Dom.

"Elena." Letty began.

"Letty." Elena spat out.

"Dom?" Mia looked expectantly at her brother for answers, obviously still angry.

"Mia." He replied, trying to calm her down.

"Brian." Brian said, proudly, grinning from ear to ear. He just found this too entertaining.

"Shut up, Brian!" The entire table yelled this time. The blonde cop put his hands up in surrender.

_Oh, this is too good_, Brian thought to himself, still grinning stupidly.

"I think this is something that we should talk about in private." Dom told Elena.

Elena looked at Dom as if he had two heads. "Oh no, your little girlfriend already started the conversation in front of everybody. Why don't we get it all out in the open then?"

Mia hesitantly sat back down in her chair. This was not going to go well. Whatever was about to happen. Whatever was about to be said was surely going to ruin some relationships.

Letty drained the rest of her beer, praying for a least the slight tingle of being tipsy.

"Fine. Yes, Letty and I have been having... an affair."

Letty rested her elbows on the table and put squeezed her temples. Brian looked from Dom to Elena, awaiting the Brazilian's reaction.

"Is that why you just up and disappeared like a thief in the night?" Elena questioned Letty. The brunette nodded reluctantly. The entire table was silent for a few moments before Elena spoke up again.

"You know what, Letty? I wish you would have been pregnant. I wish you would have had his child. At least then he could _truly _be called a father."

Letty lifted her head up completely, her face a mask of confusion. It was Mia who voiced Letty's nonverbal question.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"This," Elena replied, rubbing her stomach, "is not your kid."

A collective gasp from Mia and Brian.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dom demanded, his hand clenching into a fist on the arm of his chair.

"You remember Luke, right?"

"Hobbs?!" Everyone else responded. Mia sounded disgusted. Brian was shocked. Dom was furious. And Letty... well, Letty actually seemed a bit amused.

Elena nodded. "He'd talked to my boss about getting me reinstated. And I was... extremely grateful. And so, I-."

"Stop! I was shown a diagram once. I know how it works." Mia commented. She felt as if her dinner was about to come back up.

"Wait. What the hell is going on here?"

"Pretty sure it's called 'karma'." Letty muttered under her breath.

"Way to be supportive of your man, Letty." Elena shot at her, condescendingly.

Letty stood up, abruptly, her chair sliding back a few inches. "Okay, you know what? I kinda wish I would have been pregnant, too. Then my kid would've kicked your kid's ass on the playground _daily_!"

At that comment, the table went silent. Until Mia burst out laughing at the ludicrousness of the entire situation.

"Okay. Okay." She started, always the mediator in a situation. "Let's just all take a step back and sip of alcohol."

Nobody moved a muscle.

"This is ridiculous. Apparently, we're in dire need of a family meeting." She sighed.

"I think we're way past that now." Elena huffed.

Letty pointed, lazily, at Elena. "Agreed."

"Look, we're all guilty of keeping secrets from everyone else. And that's not what family does. But, now that everything's out in the open, I think the only question is 'where do we go from here?'."

Pure, unadulterated silence followed. Heads turned to look at each other while one waited for another to talk first.

"Fine, Elena do you want to be with Dom?"

"No, I just didn't want Letty to have him."

"Petty."

"Dom, how do you feel about that?"

"Hurt. But also annoyed because I know I don't have the right to be hurt by that."

"And Letty?"

"Indifferent."

"Typical," snorted Dom.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly broken up about it."

"Ding ding ding. Back to your corners." Mia supplied. She pushed her hair back and sighed. "Elena, will you continue living with us until you find your own place?"

"Luke and I have a place."

"What?!" The table erupted in unison.

"Oh please. You guys didn't really believe that I had overnight shifts at the precinct, did you? I push paperwork all day for crying out loud."

In that moment, Dom realized just how naive he'd been when it came to Elena. Clearly, he'd underestimated her ability to lie. And _overestimated _her innocence. Still, Dom had no real right to the frustration he was feeling at the moment.

While her features appeared indifferent, neutral, Letty felt anything but inside. Her heart was pounding and her head felt light. Dare she even _think _it... could it be... _**joy **_she was feeling? Elation, perhaps, that Dominic would finally be hers again. All hers. And it was what she wanted for so long... but at what cost? His heart half broken because of Elena's actions.

Not to worry. She'd take care of that.

"Well," Letty said, standing up, "let's not keep Hobbs waiting. Let's get Elena packed."

"Letty!" Brian and Mia scolded.

"What? She obviously had other plans. Other lovers. Other places to be."

"Is this really happening?" Mia asked herself. Her slight tension headache was slowly turning into a full-fledged migraine. Where had this family gone wrong?

"I'm just saying." The Latina said, her hands up in mock surrender.

"God, Letty, just shut up." Elena sassed. "You've got Dom. Do you have to have the last word, too?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wish I could. Unfortunately, there's no excuse for you."

"You are so lucky you're pregnant. Otherwise I'd lunge over this motherfu-."

"Alright! There will be no leaping, lunging, or diving over this perfectly good dinner that my wife worked so hard on."

"Thank you, honey." Mia replied. "Letty, please stop threatening law enforcement."

"The bitch is off duty." Letty scoffed.

Elena pulled an annoyed face. "The bitch is sitting _right _here."

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to figure out why." Letty shot back.

"Enough!" Dom's baritone voice seemed to echo in the small dining room. His fist pounded the table. "Elena, we are in no way kicking you out of the house. We would never do that to a pregnant woman. But know that if you are staying here until you get in touch with Hobbs, you will not come near me. I am far from perfect but I am disgusted that you would try to pass off a child that you're having with another man as mine.

"This dinner is far from over." With that, Dom stood from his chair and made his way out of the dining room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Dom is a lot kinder than I am." Letty told Elena. "I would have kicked you out on your pregnant ass in the blink of an eye."

"Letty." Mia sighed.

"I'm done. I said what I had to say."

And with that, Letty was gone as well.

Elena cleared her throat. "Mia, thanks for dinner. I should go pack."

When they were alone in the dining room, Brian and Mia sat in total silence. Brian inhaled and exhaled.

"It was a lovely di-."

"Don't." Mia silenced him. She crossed her arms on the table in front of her and laid her head there.

"What can I do?" Brian asked, rubbing her back.

"Get me something stronger than wine."

He chuckled. "You know why you can't."

Mia sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah. I'm pregnant. Blah blah blah."

* * *

Letty didn't find Dom in his room. She assumed he knew that Elena would be making her way in there to pack up her things. So, she found him in Jesse's old room. Most of his things were still intact; posters, stereo, CD collection and furniture.

Dom had sat on the foot of the bed, his feet still on the floor and his upper body lying down. He was staring at the ceiling when Letty entered the room and glanced at the doorway briefly.

"You didn't have to talk to her that way, Let."

"I did. Everyone else kept sugarcoating shit because she's pregnant. She's a cop for godsake. She's not fragile." Letty said, straddling his hips. The brunette lay her upper body against his and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Still..."

"I'm sorry that I blurted that out."

"It's okay."

"And I'm sorry that Hobbs knocked Elena up."

"That, I'm not ready to talk about yet." Dom admitted. He'd begun rubbing his hands up and down Letty's back.

A thoughtful quiet fell over them as they both reflected on the disastrous dinner.

"What can I do?" Letty asked.

One large hand cupped and squeezed as much of Letty's ass as it could while the other tangled itself in Letty's dark hair.

"Take off your clothes."

Letty laughed and kissed Dom's ear. "This is the last time."

"Oh, for god's sake, Letty, shut up." Dom chuckled as she pulled her shirt up and over her head.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
